A World Of Our Own
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Homura wanted his own world to share with his beloved, but who said it was supposed to be Rinrei? [Homura x Goku, hinted39]
1. Chapter 1

**A World Of Our Own**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Keruri1222, one of my lovely reviewers have inspired me to write more Homura x Goku. Mostly because, I don't think Goku should always be misinterpreted as a child nor do I think Homura is a "child molester". So this is a fic based on my view of the two characters. 

**-o-**

Goku's fingers tingled around his chopsticks as he ate. 

He was excited, happy, and wanted to just scream in delight. 

Gojyo and Hakkai noticed how unusually happy Goku was. They knew he was always happy, but this was like sugar-rush happy. 

Sanzo, noticed, but didn't care. He wondered, but didn't ask. Why _was_ Goku so happy? 

" Gojyo!" Goku rang, " Could you pass the salt?" His smile broadened. Gojyo blinked, and passed Goku the shaker. Goku took it and grinned, " Thank you!" 

" Ummm, no problem." Gojyo muttered, finishing off his bowl of rice. 

Hakkai finally got the nerve to ask, " Goku, why are you so happy tonight?" 

Goku's eyebrows perked, " Whaa?" 

" You seem unusually perky tonight, is something going on?" Hakkai asked, clarifying his question. 

" Uh, no." Goku said, for once, not smiling. 

" He's just being a child." Sanzo muttered. Goku looked at Sanzo. 

" I'm not." He protested. 

Sanzo sucked his teeth, " Whatever." He said passively. 

Goku huffed, he hated being called a kid, especally by Sanzo. Goku's fist strained on his chopsticks as his hand tightened in anger. What did Sanzo know about him anyway? 

" You always call me a kid." Goku said, crushing his chopsticks. Sanzo blinked, not realizing how upset Goku had gotten. " I want you to stop it." 

" Goku?" Gojyo's eyebrows perked up at the boy's rebellion against his so called, _owner_. He wasn't owned by anybody...except of course... 

" Nothing." Goku hissed, going up to his hotel room. Hakkai and Gojyo watched as the boy went up the stairs, not looking back. 

" Maybe we should lay off of him about it." Gojyo suggested to Hakkai. 

" Indeed, it seems to upset him more often." Hakkai agreed. " It's probably just me, but hasn't Goku gotten more rebellious over the past few days." 

" Mostly only to his holyness." Gojyo pointed a finger at Sanzo. " He's not taking your shit anymore, Sanzo-Sama." 

Sanzo glared at Gojyo. Sanzo didn't like this at all. He was losing his grasp on Goku, and he didn't know why. Sanzo thought he had total control over the things Goku said and did, but over the past few weeks, his following of orders has dwindled. He fights when he wants to, he eats when he wants to, he says what he wants to, dispite Sanzo's protests. 

Sanzo was loosing him, and he didn't like that. 

Meanwhile, Goku was in his room his knees to his chin, smiling. 

_He'll be here soon._ He thought to himself, looking out his window. Goku had requested a room for himself this time. Nobody knew why, he was growning after all and needed his space, at least, what's what the other three thought. 

The real reason was... 

Goku heard a knock at his window. He perked up, and practically ran into the window, and his fingers worked madly at the lock on the window. It clicked open and he pushed the window so hard it shook the wall. And there he was. 

" Homura." Goku smiled, half of his body leaning out the window. 

" Hello, Goku." Homura smiled back, climbing in through the window. Goku smiled as he watched Homura approach him. Homura noticed Goku shiver and took off his robe. He placed it over the monkey's shoulders and smiled. " I didn't know it was so cold." 

Goku blushed, and enjoyed the smell of the jacket and the warmth of it. He smiled at Homura. " I'm not cold." 

" But, you were shivering." Homura said, a bit confused. 

" I am just happy to see you." Goku smiled, " Thanks for the robe." 

Homura chuckled, " You don't get to keep that. I need it back eventually." 

" I can't keep it anyway." Goku sighed. 

" Oh, they still don't know." Homura answered. " Why can't you just tell them?" 

Goku looked away from Homura, " I don't know." Goku sighed, " I don't want Sanzo knowing." 

Homura sighed, took his robe off of Goku, and laid it on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Goku's waists. " I know what happened before, and I know you loved Sanzo, but the way he treats you is unacceptable." 

" I know." Goku said quietly. " But for some reason, I just can't get him out of my head." Goku gasped, " I mean, I'm sorry-" 

Homura sighed, putting a finger over Goku's lips, " I know how it feels to be in your position." Homura explained, " I still have Rinrei on my mind as well. It's hard to get over somebody you truly loved and cared for." 

" But that's different, Sanzo is still here." Goku sighed. 

" That doesn't mean you can't get over him." Homura smiled, " It takes time, and eventually all we'll need is each other. Once your journey is over, we can live together and we won't have anybody else. Just you, me and our own world." 

" That's why you need the scriptures." Goku said. " So we can have our own world." 

Homura put a finger on the tip of Goku's nose, " That's right." He smiled. " But about Sanzo, all you need is to put him behind you, and I will do the same for Rinrei. But we need each other to get over it." 

" I know." Goku nodded, smiling up at his lover. " You know..." Goku dragged on his words. 

" What?" Homura blinked. 

" You've been here for 20 minutes, and you haven't kissed me yet." Goku smiled, as Homura sat down on the bed. Goku stood between his legs, his arms wrapped around Homura's shoulders and Homura's hands on Goku's waist. " Maybe you don't like me anymore." 

" That is very, very untrue." Homura smiled, " I'm just savoring the moment. We only get to see each other every so often, since you have to travel and I do as well." 

" But it's for both of us, eventually we'll have our own world." Goku smiled, pressing his forehead against Homura's. " And we'll forget all about Sanzo and Rinrei..." Goku said, nuzzling Homura's neck, kissing his neck softly. " And we'll be alone..." Goku smiled, his lips just away from Homura's, " And we'll be there forever." Goku finished, pushing his lips against Homura's. The kiss was slow and savored, and only the tips of their tongues met. 

_I can't wait, until we're in our own world._

And Goku squeezed Homura tighter, not wanting this moment to end. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Awwww, I am think about another chapter to this one. Yay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A World Of Our Own**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Yay, I decided to do another chapter. Praise me and all of my cheesy goodness or face my squirrely wrath. 

On another, non-threatening note, I actually didn't expect as many reviews as I got. I was like, " It will probably turn out to be just like _Secret_ or _The Note_ My other Homura x Goku fics." But it got the same amount of reviews as the two combined. I feel all special. 

**-o-**

Goku was not eager to let Homura leave him that night. As Homura got up to leave, Goku took Homura's hand, wrapped his lover's robe around him tighter and looked down. Homura sighed, and squeezed Goku's hand. 

" I know you're scared." Homura smiled. 

Goku looked away, " Scared isn't the word." 

" Worried, then?" Homura suggested. " Why?" 

" What if they find out?" Goku asked, " What if I make it to obvious?" Goku whispered, " They'll think I betrayed them." 

Homura blinked. Goku did have a sense of loyalty to Sanzo, even though it was slowly fading. Goku hated to dissapoint people, and one of those people, more then anybody else, was Sanzo. 

" You're not." Homura said. " If you think it's wrong, then say so. I will not force you to do anything that you do not feel comfortable doing." 

Goku smirked, " That's what you said the first time." 

Homura blinked, and laughed, " That was a different type of situation." 

" I know." Goku nodded, " I am just trying to make this better for me." 

" I told you, you can stop anytime you want to." Homura said. " If you want to be with Sanzo, who am I to-" 

" It's not like that!" Goku snapped. " I don't want to be with him." 

" Goku-" Homura tried to soothe him. 

" He always hits me." Goku hiccuped, starting to cry. " And puts me down. I don't think I have been insulted so many times, except by him." Goku coughed, " You don't do that to me. You let me have my own choices, and you let me pick what's right for myself. Why would I want to give that up?" Goku said, absent-mindedly wiping his nose on Homura's robe. 

" I don't know." Homura said. " Ask yourself that." 

One of Goku's eyebrows raised, for he didn't really understand what Homura meant by that. Homura knew what he meant, by the look on his face. Goku, however, was confused. 

" What?" Goku asked. 

" It's nothing." Homura said, letting go of Goku's hand. " I must go." 

Goku sighed, and let go of his lover's pale hand. Homura pulled the robe off of the monkey's shoulders and kissed Goku softly as the robe settled on his shoulders. 

" I'll be thinking of you." Homura smiled. 

" Same here." Goku smiled, watching as Homura left through the window. Homura closed it behind him and waved at Goku as he disappeared. Goku sighed in relief, sad that he was gone, but also happy. 

" Monkey, get up." Sanzo growled. Goku looked around. It was morning. His eyes ached at the sunlight coming in through the window. 

" What?" Goku yawned. 

" Who was talking to you in here?" Sanzo asked. 

" What?" Goku asked again. 

" Last night, I heard you talking to somebody." Sanzo asked, " Who was it?" 

Goku blinked, " Nobody." 

" Are you sure?" Sanzo asked, " It sounded like Homura." 

Goku rolled his eyes, and pushed the covers of the bed back to his ankles, " Why would Homura be in my room?" 

" I don't know." Sanzo shrugged. " You seemed awful cheerful last night, so I figured..." 

" You shouldn't figure things until you know the truth." Goku growled. Goku didn't know why he had become so angry. It was like a whole new person had taken over him. 

" If there is something going on between you two, and this journey is keeping you two apart, you can leave." 

" I'm not going to leave." Goku hissed. 

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched, " You should. Go." 

" I'm not!" Goku yelled, " I told you I'd see this through until the end." 

" Or, until you take the scripture." Sanzo hissed. 

Goku's eyes widened, " How did you-" He covered his mouth quickly. 

" You and Homura, you're trying to take the scripture from me." Sanzo said, monotonely, " Why?" 

Goku looked worriedly at Sanzo, and found now should be the truth. " He wants to make our own world." 

" Your own world?" Sanzo asked, wanting a better answer. 

" A world of our own." Goku explained a little better, " Where Homura and I can be together for eternity..." 

" Why would you want to-" Sanzo asked, a little more understandingly. 

" Because we want to forget!" Goku yelled. " I want to forget you, and Homura wants to forget Rinrei, but we can't do that without each other's help." 

" Goku-" Sanzo said, reaching out to Goku. Goku's eyes widened as he smacked Sanzo's hand away. 

" Don't touch me!" Goku yelled. " How do I know you won't try and hit me again? Like you always do!" 

" Goku, you're not listening-" 

" I don't need to listen, all it's going to be is constant name calling from you." Goku explained, " Homura treats me how I want to be treated, not tied to a fucking leash like you do!" 

Sanzo blinked at Goku's outburst. He could say nothing more. Goku had made his decision, and Sanzo had tried not to make a habit out of making Goku do things he didn't want to. So Sanzo turned around and left the room, not another word said. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** THAT IS THE END. I shall leave you all to interpret what happens between our little threesome going on. YAY. 


End file.
